The use of computers and computing services has greatly increased in recent years. Computers often communicate information as binary sequence, which may be converted to hexadecimal sequences in order to slightly improve readability for humans. There are a number of security-related scenarios where the ability to easily communicate a binary sequence or hexadecimal sequence is necessary. For example, validating a hash of a file or providing a public key fingerprint to authenticate or look up a longer public key. The communication may be between a human and a computer or between humans. Typically this is done by reading off a series of binary or hexadecimal digits, which may be burdensome and error prone. For example, a human may transpose one or more digits when reading the binary sequence. In another example, a human may inadvertently omit a digit when providing the binary sequence.